DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract) "This is an application to become a participating Clinical Center in the Ocular Hypertension Treatment Study (OHTS). The complete details of the OHTS rationale, design, and methods are contained in the OHTS Manual of Procedures. This proposal provides complete documentation of the ability of Dr. Angela Vela-Thomas of The Center for Specialty Eye Care and her co-investigators to screen large numbers of ocular hypertensive patients and to enroll at least 50 eligible patients over a 24-month period. Documentation is provided of the capabilities of the proposed investigators and their staff for the performance of the study in accordance with the details of the OHTS Manual of Procedures and the nature and extent of their commitment to The Center for Specialty Eye Care. This application includes information on Dr. Vela-Thomas and three co-investigators in the area who will follow patients screened for enrollment and randomization to treatment in the OHTS clinical trial."